ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
SWC
The SWC (Star Wars Community) are accounts on iFunny who post about Star Wars and Hold Contest. Some Big names in SWC are: Droid0m5, Maul, iYoda, Neyo, Major_Awesome72, AdnamaFett, Sabine_Wren, DarkAnakin, ScoutTheTrooper, WhiteImperialGuard , GeneralGrievousReacts, Anakin, DaisyRidley, GuardiansoftheWhills, DarthNihilus, Aphra, iPorgs, IG88, and DaddySnoke. The SWC is always growing and getting Features. Everyone who gets big off posting Star Wars content on iFunny leaves. One big example is Lightsaber. Lightsaber (now Happiness) grew rapidly in 2016 - 2017, getting up to 10k subscribers. However, he changed his name to Happiness after gaining 10k subscribers and switched his content to shitposting. He now is gaining less and less subscribers each day. Members of the SWC hate each other and are always threatening each other with The Gay. Some have developed alliances, but they’re more fragile than my parents’ marriage. iFunny now holds a large percent of SWC Members and some of them are already switching over to the new meme app Funnyism. The Willrowhood Wars was one of the biggest SWC wars to this day the war was a victory for the Grand Edit Army lead my ItsYaboiThrawn. The main reason Willrowhood’s army fell was when Major_Awesome72 betrayed the Willrowhood army and joined the edit army (Major_Awesome72 was his biggest backer) An ongoing debate is the Legends vs Canon debate. Legends accounts like CadeSkywalker, MeetraSurik, LordCaedus, and others argue with Canon accounts like UncleLando, StarWarsAndMarvel, and Krennic. Neither side ever convinces the others about anything and seems to be done just to argue and annoy everyone else. One controversial event known as the SWC Purge was when an iFunny user name Eradicator claimed they banned Krennic and TheGrandShockTrooper. Many other SWC Accounts were banned during the SWC Purge. As of 3/4/2018 word has been spread around IFunny, Twitter and Instagram of a Group starting under the following of RianJohnson, Blaster and New SWC Member JediRey. Not much is known about the topic at the moment but RianJohnson finding success in his Youtube/Streaming career from Battlefield and Battlefront before getting his Youtube Channel shut down. Rumors are that The Group will Have Battlefront players and other types or Star Wars content all focused around iFunny and Twitter. The only official news we have heard from this is a Twitter post from Blaster stating "something big is happening.” We have no clue if any of this is true or if RianJohnson or JediRey are even involved. More recently, wars have spread throughout the community. Some were caused by ChildishLandino, and others by FrankReynold. These can include (but are not limited to) the Tri Fighter vs TIE Defender War (With other notable parties as the StealthX and the Firespray), Grandsons vs Mar Tuuks, and Grandsons vs MudTroopers vs Hentai things. Reminder that unoriginal pfps and having the same pfp as other people for an extended period of time is ghey. Another frequent occurrence in the community is from iYoda, a rapidly growing account. iYoda gives the largest like spams throughout the community and continues it on other community members’ social media accounts like YouTube, Twitter, and Instagram. FoxSW is cool but he doesn’t have relevance to any of these events but he needs to be in here so yee. GeneralGrievousReacts is one of the biggest players on iFunny, however. Despite being always forgotten by the other accounts, he is the biggest baller on the app. He constantly cucks the other iFunny members and nothing can and will stop him. He’s probably fucking you or a loved one right now. As of June and July 2018 not much has occurred in the community. Small fights that have happened include the short Fallout Community vs SWC war over DaddySnoke and iPorgs vs iPorgs2/i_porgs. Always remember that Reylo is TheBigGay™ and Gaylo and will never be canon no matter how much “art” of it you glorify and post The SWC lost a kind man named DexterJettster in 2017 due to cancer Category:Ifunny Category:IfunnyOrganizations